


Crazy magician, detective and gargoyles

by Straj



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gargoyles (TV), Gorillaz, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: Chimera named Sasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

So, London. Time 12.00, it was already dark.  
On Baker Street quickly, as if hurrying somewhere, is a lonely young man in light blue jeans, black boots and a black hoodie. Hooded sweatshirts nadenut so that the face is almost completely hidden, only visible thin pale lips that is barely noticeable move.

 

Young man  
almost to herself, with powerless anger

 

Damn! Damn!   
So they can burn you, the British library!  
So the fifth day, and again all down the drain!

 

spits

 

PP-PAH!  
What are you, my beloved ancestor,  
To joke with me with your nonsense?  
I'm kidding, you know, not love.  
No, honestly, though a hint   
Any key left!  
But not-e-et! You sweat if you please,  
My boy... Ha!  
Here's what you, the descendants of their faith.  
And...

 

Suddenly falls silent, because in the heat of frustration started talking in full voice and drew the police on duty here

Young man

 

Ahem, uh... something wrong, sir?

 

Police

 

If you please, young man, you on me a moment to look.  
Take off your hood, man.

 

The young man purses his lips angrily, but the request complies without hesitation or a sound to reveal the lifers beautiful, but very pale face with strict features, and pitch black hair. From barbed glance, poisonous green eyes of the police runs back the chill, but he still makes sure experienced eye, that this is not a drug addict or drunken subject

 

Young man

 

Deign not to worry, my dear.  
I'm just a student.   
Examination of the damned series  
My rest was completely taken away.   
As long as the material does not repeat,  
Until dawn will not fall asleep.  
So can I go?

Police

 

Hmm... Yeah, I'm sorry.

 

A mysterious young man continues own, personal way, once again hiding his face with a hood

 

Young man  
chuckling

 

It's your lucky day, darling,   
Not that I was angry in full force.  
Hmm?

 

stopped again, remarking on the asphalt a few small fragments of granite

 

Well, well, well...   
Well, today again no luck,  
Alas. But as long as strength and youth will not lose,  
I search not give up. Oh, it knows, the heart feels when  
What expects me  
The long-awaited reward!  
Long you fly left, the birds!  
Haha!

 

Out, like "dissolving" in the dark


	2. Part 2

On the sloping roof of a three storey residential building is located four gargoyles. Three young adult males and one young female, by the standards of the gargoyles, still just a child. One male, whose eyes resemble the bottomless black holes, very thin, with light grey skin, scruffy dark blue head, a small "goat" horns and webbed wings that seem to be twice bigger than himself, dressed in ripped jeans and pink t-shirt over a white turtleneck; another green-skinned, with jet black hair and drooping of the eyebrows thick bangs, most of his face is solid toothy beak, like a pterodactyl, but shorter, while the other is completely identical to human. Dressed with only black jeans and an inverted cervical stitch. The wings are also reminiscent of prehistoric flying dinosaurs. And then glanced sternly towards the blue-haired; and the third black, the largest suitcase, just the rapper in the flesh - baggy pants, baseball cap, dark purple turtleneck, membranous wings folded on his shoulders neat "coat", white eyes staring sternly through the darkness of night; and finally, the little Japanese gargoyle, bright yellow, with purple hair, eyes hidden under the forehead provocative, graceful wings without membranes, dressed in a black and white striped sweater and black shorts. And all four of them anxiously clapping long fleshy tails on the roof.

Green  
leaning over the edge of the roof

 

Fuck you, asshole.

 

Black

 

It's exactly  
As Una said?

 

Green

 

Well Duc! As you see,   
Don't you fuck us  
The old Mare.

 

The blue-haired  
unable to withstand

 

Mads, how  
You can do it! She's...

 

falls silent, having caught a hell of a kick right in the jaw.

 

Green

 

Well, shut the fuck up,  
Fuck!  
You didn't ask!

 

Black gargoyle menacingly rolls up her sleeves turtleneck

 

Green

 

Fuck!   
Well, sorry, overdid it...

 

Yellow  
sitting down next to face the blue-haired rubbing

 

But, Murdock-San,   
How can you be sure that  
The man we need?

Green  
irritably

 

All the horse meat we chewed,   
Especially for those who are in the tank!  
Like, he's just unique like that   
Who is this fucking book before you dig!  
And the Khan!  
So, if you have more questions -   
Personally to it!

 

The blue-haired

 

But Mads, does he live where are we?  
Maybe all night flying.  
Uh...

 

Crow face might green gargoyle with a malicious smile out of my jeans crumpled piece of paper, inscribed with blue ballpoint pen "Baker Street, 221-B"

Black

 

And still disturbing me.

 

Green

 

Duc, you choose!!  
To make use of the chance given by fate,  
Il rock forever to stay?  
Have any suggestions?

The other three gargoyles are silent in response

 

Green

 

Then raised by ass - and for me!

 

Whitefish from the roof, wings catching the air stream, and soars.

Black

 

Hey, STU, how are you in General?  
Can fly?

 

The blue-haired

 

All right, I'm fine!

 

Black

 

I'm afraid a little?

 

Yellow

 

H-slightly, Russell-kun...

 

The blue-haired  
worried

 

But don't cry, honey!   
All will be well.  
And if with thee will I.  
I promise.  
After all, you're my angel of the night.

 

Black  
with a heavy sigh

 

So, okay, it's time for us.

 

Three gargoyles fly from the roof after his leader. However, they do not see flying followed by four unfamiliar gargoyles, who all this time listened to their every word.


	3. Part 3

Baker street. Early in the morning.

 

Sherlock sits at the table and something passionately sees in the microscope. Includes sleepy John.

 

John

 

Again made  
The whole table...  
(goes to refrigerator, opens it...)  
Fuck!  
Why are you here...  
Again  
Left head!?

 

Sherlock  
without raising his head

 

Close.  
I experience spend.

 

John

 

I  
Should be aware of?

 

Sherlock

 

In the pan -  
The fingers are cooked.  
Don't argue.   
I need to figure out.  
In salt - two eyes.

 

John

 

Infection.  
And you thought  
Where I have  
What?

 

Sherlock

 

Go in the cafe  
Il restaurant.  
And here's another...  
Under the shower  
The body...

 

John

 

What?

 

Sherlock

 

Dead.  
And all the ice...

 

John

 

There I'm  
Will not go.

Opens a window to ventilate the room, and then his eyes suddenly stumbles upon four winged statues on the roof of the house opposite.

 

John

 

Hey, Sherlock!  
Look!  
On the roof...  
One, two, three...  
And here are four  
Statues.  
Stand.  
But I know I...

 

Sherlock  
surprise

 

Do you know exactly?  
I would not say.

 

John  
irritably

 

You're not the only one  
So...  
Cool and smart.  
Now.  
On the roof  
Was not....

 

Sherlock  
gets up and walks to the window

 

... gargoyles.  
Yes, it's interesting.  
With any here then  
The statue?

 

John

 

And I about the same.  
But morning...  
I went to work  
And you...  
Be kind   
Before dinner  
Clean up  
On the table,  
In the fridge  
And all in the kitchen  
Get it off!  
And I just  
All make  
And you this shit  
Fed.


	4. Part 4

Sherlock

 

I'll be right...

 

John

 

And nasty  
And arrogant,  
And harmful,  
And I went.

 

***

 

So, noon. Our old friend in "Rodin" pose sitting on the edge of a bench in the Park gardens. His face also hides the black hood.

 

Young man  
whisper

 

GM. Well...  
Come on, my friend.  
And libraries, and other storage  
Now we note, out of mind.  
The key is to know where in Medieval times  
Not dare to meddle ignorant people,  
Considering the places home to the evil forces  
Ile magic mighty generation...  
And like I heard, being a teenager,  
The legend, saying that stone-Hedge   
Then Merlin's hands.  
Without visible objects, the power of thought  
By air carried the stones greatest magician...  
Hmmm! You never know... since  
I don't have the exact tips and keys...  
Damn it!

 

Chatterbox started talking again in a loud voice, engaging the attention of the two girls nearby.

 

Young man

 

Ahem... Sorry, my lady!  
The circle of our theatre! The musical...  
"Oh, wait forever, stone Hedge!"

Girls, made a contemptuous grimace, walk away. The guy rises from the bench and, without delay, also goes away.

 

Young man

 

Oh, not going to go well  
A habit of mine... well,  
Goal new. So, only twilight will deepen,  
Wait for the guest, stone Hedge,   
The heritage of antiquity!  
Not gonna linger,  
For a long journey.   
But you, filthy brat,  
Already pray to all my gods!  
Haha!

 

merges with the crowd and disappears from sight

 

***

 

Getting on for evening. Returned from work tired, hungry and angry like a dog John.

 

John

 

Sherlock?

 

Sherlock  
lying on the couch

 

I am today the task is not decided,  
But all cleaned up.  
When you walked away,  
I decided first  
Check.  
I climbed on the roof  
See...  
pick  
Piece.

John

 

You are dead.  
And body parts  
Cleaned?

 

Sherlock

 

I am driving at.  
I got there,  
Checked.  
Neoconism?  
Late classicism?   
I don't know.  
So I came back.  
I scoured the fridge  
And kitchen whole.   
Guts, eyes  
And head,  
And brush...  
Found everything and threw it away.  
I bought salt.  
But the bathroom before you go...

 

John

 

Why?

 

Sherlock  
hiding his eyes

 

Do you understand?  
I completely forgot about the corpse,  
And when I remembered  
There...  
Turned out to be porridge.  
I've cleaned everything there  
And bleach poured...

 

John

 

... and in the fridge  
Put?

 

Sherlock  
resenting

 

No.  
I threw...  
I wanted the tanks  
Martha,  
But she sent me  
And I to the neighbors planted.

 

John  
closing hand over his face

 

You  
Idiot!!!  
Forgive me  
Lord!


	5. Part 5

For the hassles the evening passes quickly. The sun hardly hides behind the London rooftops, statues completely cover the crack, a rumble of stone-torn "skins" and a triumphant roar awakened monsters.

 

Green

 

Brrr...  
Alrighty then, on we!

 

Black

 

Here it is? N das, for kilometer it is visible,  
That lives here well, just Superman!

 

Yellow

 

But as he  
Will save us, if he   
An ordinary mortal?

 

The blue-haired  
in a panic

 

So una made a mistake?  
All of us now?!! Huh?!!

 

Green

 

Well, all the snot wiping, shit!  
Me it wear out, "what...", "what if...",  
"And that is wrong"!! Your mother!  
The curse of want in the back?! Huh?! But I've  
Personally don't give a fuck. OK, here I go!!

 

Fiercely can see the beak, strongly jumps from the roof and gently landed on the sidewalk, so strongly coming to the door of the house "221-B" and just hammer on it with a green fist. The rest of the gargoyles dumbfounded observe the actions of the leader.

Green  
nothing on what is threshing in innocent door

 

H-Hey! Is there anyone alive?! We need  
Someone, and it is urgent!! Yes you there,  
Etit your left, died?!!

 

Three gargoyles

 

Murdock, don't!!

 

To produce a rumble from above, a window is opened, and a shrill female voice resounds throughout Baker street.

 

Martha

 

What the fuck  
In this house?  
You can not sleep!!  
The Sherlock violin  
Nasty plays!!!  
The wall shoots!!!  
The experiments... Kaboom!!!  
And tub is covered in dust and crumbs!!!!  
Stop to beat,  
The police on you  
Iroda!!!

 

Murdock  
whined

 

Hey, baby!  
And Sherlock just your   
We all need!  
If you please to open to us, sweet!

 

Martha

 

Stunned!  
My sweet baby  
So fifty years  
Not called...  
Alright, then.  
Come down  
Open.  
Let Sherlock  
Is also suffer.

Come down and opens the door.

 

Martha

 

Now up  
And there...  
Yell your lungs!!!!

 

Murdock

 

Hey you, there!   
Now is here!

 

The blue-haired  
nervously

 

I don't like it all  
I don't like...

 

Yellow

 

Di-San, please,  
Don't. We're with you.

 

The blue-haired

 

Thank you, We, sweetheart.

 

Murdock

 

Yes fast fucking!!!

 

Black

 

Still, don't yell! Go.

 

However, no sooner had the trio to leave the roof, there came a hail: "Wait, wait, we with you!" The rustle of leathery wings and on the sidewalk next to the four gargoyles fell four - three males and a female, all about the same age. The first male with light brown skin, brown haired, blue eyes and membranous wings, dressed in a black suit and a black silk top hat on head; second, white-skinned, red-eyed, purple haired, curved horns, resembling rabbit, too Hymenoptera, black trousers, white shirt and purple vest; the third red as a fire truck, with red mane of tangled hair, as Murdock, left eye is bright yellow, and the right one is hidden under the black pirate headband, wings without membranes, dressed in torn brown pants, and instead of the right paw iron hook; and light yellow female with white hair, in a lemon-yellow dress with a white apron, too, without membranes on the wings, purple eyes, and holding her little pink baby gargoyles.

 

Murdock  
poisonous grin

 

Wai, Ara, the circus has arrived!


	6. Part 6

Sherlock  
creeping out of the room

 

What the fuck is going on?  
I just lay down, so noise  
And yelling the fuck?!  
Would you give me to sleep!!!!

 

Continuing to grumble, down the hall and there he was waiting for as many as eight gargoyles

 

Murdock

 

Hi-thank, curly!  
I am Niccals Murdock,   
And well tailored, tightly sewn!  
And this is my team, close-knit by me!   
Here is the blue-haired punk - Stewart Tosspot,  
And you can just "Slugin son"...

 

Sherlock

 

And I don't fucking care  
Who are you there?  
I'm trying to sleep  
And John woke,  
And him to stand  
Early tomorrow!!!!  
Let's shorter!

 

The others hastily presented: blue-hair asked, so it was called "Tudi", black gargoyle rapper to call Russell Hobbs, a little Japanese gargoyle - Noodle, gargoyle in the black hat - Freddy, gargoyle in the purple vest - Bonnie, gargoyle-pirate foxy, a female in yellow dress Chica, and her bistany - Carl

 

Sherlock  
yawning

 

So what is the reason  
Your ward?  
Let's hurry,  
I want to sleep.  
But if you really could not stand,  
Can help,  
On paper write  
All you need from me,  
Mail send,  
And sleep during the day.

Here gargoyles (except Murdock) all fall to your knees and pleadingly pulling to the detective claws

 

No. Do not drive us!   
Please! On our stock   
Looming shadow of sinister evils!   
We predicted local gargoyle,  
You are our last hope!   
Save! Help! Beg! Please!!

 

Sherlock  
raising the eyebrows

 

Hope?  
(yawns)  
The last?  
(Yawns again)  
Well, you fucking Yes-and-spin!!!  
Go to the room.  
I need a drink,  
So clearly for me to understand  
What do you want from me?  
I hope you like tea?

 

Chica

 

There are cupcakes?

 

Tudi

 

The toffees have?

 

Sherlock

 

We need John to Wake up  
And about the sweets to ask!


	7. Part 7

10 minutes later all eight gargoyles with convenience located in the kitchen at that table, who is just on the floor. Side by side sitting on chairs Sherlock and John, both in their pajamas, not with the happiest, with a crumpled faces and dark circles under the eyes.

 

Chica

 

Hey, Carl!  
Want a cookie? Up!

Botanico throws his cookie, he deftly captures

 

Freddie  
dissatisfied

 

Oh, enough with this kindergarten!  
Ahem! So, where was I?

 

Sherlock  
yawning

 

You have any problems?  
And you hung...

 

John  
yawning

 

Affairs you and I have a little  
It was such...   
Like this!  
But it's so funny  
(yawns)  
Gargoyles a lot to you  
Came....

 

Sherlock

 

Why don't you  
To sleep.  
You get back  
So early.

 

John

 

Don't count on it.  
Such a thing  
I will not sleep through!

Russell  
sheepishly scratching his head

 

Hmmm, this is awkward.  
But it is not our fault.

 

Murdock

 

In short, a fucking  
Looking for a book...!

 

Noodle

 

Not just a book,  
And - magic!

 

Bonnie

 

And here we were on tour.  
And met a local. We also  
Everything about the book told  
And also you to seek told.  
I hope you will excuse us...

 

Sherlock

 

I can help you,  
Me what it's worth then  
I'll be happy.  
Don't give me awards,  
But just me tell me  
What a twist of fate  
Brings you all  
On my doorstep?

 

John

 

And Sherlock is not alone in this.  
I also want to know.

Sherlock

 

So what was the book?  
And what is it?

 

Russell

 

The book has the cover supposedly  
From the skin of salamanders, and moon Taurus  
They gave her skin to parchment.  
Recorded in her spell witches,  
Whose hearts were blacker night of darkness.  
The slightest spell of that book  
Not to crush anyone forever.  
And that allegedly hid her villains  
Here in London,but maybe   
Only in the outskirts...

 

Foxy

 

Stop! Anchors to give away!  
One more thing! You know about the avalon,  
About the book called "Grimorium"  
And Archmage? We have  
Any chick I've heard.

 

Murdock

 

Shorter! Showed up bastard,  
Which, they say, some great-great...  
In General, it Archmage great-grandson!  
And he is full of revenge for ancestor  
Many years ago made the eggs  
From the gargoyles and humans.

 

Noodle

 

And if the book he will find -   
Our family will curse it forever.

 

Tudi

 

Yes! Day and night   
Let the idols stand!  
And the damnation of no one to remove!

Chica

 

Oh no!!

 

Sherlock  
asking

 

Got my ass kicked in the balls?  
Perhaps this is Moriarty.  
Oh, by the way.  
This knowledge for people  
Useful?

 

Murdock

 

This book is fucking powerful you can become,  
That blow completely!

 

Bonnie

 

Yeah, the gargoyles will kill,  
And there and for the people he decides to tackle!  
Um... who is this Moriarty?

 

Noodle

 

Yes! About Moriarty una-San  
We haven't heard from.

 

Sherlock

 

And this schmuck  
One.  
This  
Fucking bad.  
My enemy.  
Task clear to me.  
And I'll do it.  
But.  
Listen up.  
When you will need  
To learn about the successes,  
Not all you come.  
And send  
One.  
Okay?

 

Freddie

 

On your roof  
Will we expect with these  
Four.


	8. Part 8

Gargoyles leaving hospitable apartment. Sherlock wearily rubs his forehead mercilessly whirring. Before dawn, three hours.

 

Sherlock

 

You go to sleep now,  
Buddy John.  
And tomorrow  
We will start to look.

 

John

 

Agree.

 

Spread over the beds.

 

***

 

Stonehenge. One of the stones sits a jet black Raven and a human voice said.

 

Raven

 

Here's a thousand devils!  
This a long way back  
Me completely exhausted!  
And cliffs, here is one... two...  
Oh, tried  
The old bastard!   
But I hardly now  
Will think for a little.  
I will leave better for the time being  
In Morpheus of ownership.  
Then again will join forces  
In the body,   
And the mind...

 

falls asleep

***

 

Morning. Baker street. Sherlock, sipping his strong coffee, exploring the websites containing information about black magic, alchemy and other nonsense. Down John.

 

Sherlock

 

Look,  
John.  
I'm asking you  
About the service.

 

John  
pouring himself tea

 

What do you want?

 

Sherlock

 

Go to the Stonehenge.

 

John

 

And you?

 

Sherlock

 

And I at Trinity College  
In Cambridge the river  
To be found there  
The Book Of Spirits  
French Grimoire of the XV century...

 

John

 

Are you sure?

 

Sherlock

 

And later I  
Enter   
In The Library Of The Arsenal,   
In Paris...  
Stored the manuscript   
XVIII century...

John  
drinking tea

 

Okay.  
I'm going  
Look  
And make the call.  
But the first thing  
I need...

 

Sherlock

 

Don't worry.  
I'm really for a month.

 

John

 

Wow.  
How soon  
You...

 

Sherlock  
smiling

 

For business need.

 

John has Breakfast and goes. Sherlock sent his friend to the window.

 

Sherlock

 

So I think  
That thing is  
The warmth of the gargoyles  
Warmed.  
Fly from afar,  
So to find me,  
To hire   
And to persuade this case  
To take.  
I will try.  
But here's the problem...  
And suddenly your enemy  
With my merge  
And will all the Khan...  
Well... I went  
To look at manuscripts  
And missing persons.

 

Out.


	9. Part 9

Stonehenge. The crow is already gone, but here in the heart of the ancient monument is our old friend. In his hand a small metal object, a cross between a stud and a pin.

 

Young man

 

If a part of himself submissively to give  
We will obey the folio, as here he is.  
Well, I'm ready! Accipite meum sanguinem!  
Obedite me!

 

Going to prick finger, he suddenly stops and sniffs the air as if with the view taken by surprise the predator.

 

Young man

 

What?! Who dares?!!

 

Appears John. Coming to Stonehenge.

 

John

 

That bastard!  
He sent me here  
And he flooded books  
Free to browse.  
Well...  
Start looking.  
(see young man)  
Did I interrupt something?  
I'm only here  
Will take a bit  
On the tablet,  
Yes the rocks will be examined.  
You don't mind?

Young man  
through his teeth

 

KHM, don't worry, it's all right.  
Officer I scientific. You don't get it.  
So just ask me not to take a picture.

aside, in a whisper

Hell brought...

 

John

 

Thank you  
(begins to walk around the stones)  
What's this?  
Writings.  
Now I'll shoot it.  
So.  
(holds the stone hand)  
Hmm. Weird.  
The stone should be cold,  
And he's hot.  
And like the heart,  
Beats me.  
What would that mean?  
But it leads me...   
Now, now...  
(hugs the stone with the astonished view)

 

Young man  
in horror

 

What the hell?! Really...  
NO!! Don't you dare and think you, miserable!   
What you found is mine by right!!

While he was in some sort of trance, the boy turns into a nasty looking rat with a piercing shriek rushes to him, intending to bite encroached on his "legacy".

 

John  
in a total trance

 

Confundantur et revereantur  
Quaerentes animam meam.  
Avertantur retrorsum et confundantur   
Cogitantes mihi mala.  
(and pressed even closer to the stone)

 

Mad rat was jumping at him, but suddenly it drops back to a distance of three feet from it.

 

Rat  
slightly crazed

 

Well no... So I just...  
Don't give up!! IT'S MINE!!!

 

John  
mumbles

 

Begone, creature!  
The fear  
Trust me  
Reveal to me secrets  
Heavens and the earth.  
Hidden...  
I will not  
That took me one  
Whose heart is full of lies  
And darkness!  
(slides off the rock and falls exhausted)

MiG - heir Archmage again takes natural appearance

 

Descendant Archmage

 

To hell with you, not your throat-biting.  
Until...

(stabs finger and smears blood on the writings engraved on stone)

Obey, the heritage of sorcerers of ancient, forever the magician present century!!

 

But nothing happens

 

Descendant Archmage

 

Yeah what the hell?! Hell me!!!  
OBEDITE ME!!!

 

John  
suddenly soars over rocks

 

Begone, evil  
Forever!  
a beam of light  
In this body  
And dress him in light!!!

 

Empty sky has a beam of light directly at John. And he begins to Shine like dish. Then decreases and finally cuts off


	10. Part 10

Descendant Archmage

 

My eyes... Damn!!  
It hurts! After all, I  
Was there! WHY?!!

 

The rage fueling the dark forces in his soul. The figure of a young man entangled, black lightning forming in the hoodie as dark as the night. Hair grow to the waist, and green eyes burning wild crazy fire

 

Descendant Archmage  
demonic voice

 

Well, now you  
I will kill you, despicable!  
And the book'll be mine   
Until the end of time!  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!

 

But lying motionless body suddenly just... disappears. No one knows where.

 

Descendant Archmage  
in a frenzy releasing lightning in all directions

 

Nooooo!!!! Nooooo!!!!!!

 

Suddenly, from behind one of the stone rings thin evil voice

 

Easy boy, CSS!  
Do not destroy the work of Merlin!

 

Descendant Archmage

 

Who are you even?!  
Come on now!!

Because stone comes out, or rather, floats, soaring weightless in the air, people in colourful medieval robes, with long white hair and pointed ears. On his face with sharp features plays a cunning smile.

 

Eared

 

Well, about me-  
You should know,  
My boy.  
But I've known about you all:  
Who you are and for   
What came here.  
I deigned  
All their things to leave,  
So a couple of things useful  
You ear a secret to whisper.

 

***

 

John wakes up... on Baker street, in the living room, on the couch.

 

John  
moving his eyes

 

What? Where?  
I think I have  
On Baker street.  
But the head...

trying to get up.

 

Its beginning to feel sick. John falls exhausted on the sofa.

Downstairs a door slams. And soon the threshold of the room appears disheveled Sherlock. John, still lying on the couch. Tablet lying on the floor... and starts complaining.

 

Sherlock

 

I sent you  
Rocks to learn...  
(cuts off sentence)  
John? John?!  
I'm sorry!  
What's wrong with you?

Begins a tireless activity, which becomes the solemn transfer of immovable John in Sherlock's room. And here's John without a shirt, but in jeans reclines on the bed Sherlock, wrapped in a blanket, and on his forehead is ice. Sherlock sits next.

 

Sherlock

 

Oh my God!  
What, John,  
Happened to you?  
You chill beats,  
And you burn?!

 

John

 

Hi... Sher... Sherlock  
Is that you?

 

Sherlock

 

I  
You some water?

 

John

 

Abide with me  
I'm afraid...

For nervous work takes place the remaining half day. Hardly the sun sets, there is something inexplicable and terrible: Sherlock, sitting at the computer, suddenly covers the bright lights and flashy detective soars to the ceiling. The same happens with John. The whole apartment for a moment, flooded with a bright flash. As she lifted, two friends, safe and warm, come in - but all is not well: and one, and the second leathery webbed wings, a long fleshy tail, long feet, hands and three-toed claws. Plus Sherlock's pale green skin, and John - light-sand color.

 

Sherlock

 

What is this?

 

John  
giggling nervously

 

Looks like you  
Have  
To kill me,  
As you know  
I, that somehow turned  
Not in our favor  
This book.

 

Sherlock  
in disbelief

 

What  
John?

John  
stares at friend

 

Come on!  
Kill me soon.  
Get the book  
And will regain its shape.

 

Sherlock  
sharply

 

Will not wait.  
You were a friend!  
Blood and other  
I will not tarnish your fingers.  
Let the night  
We are gargoyles,  
But it only means,  
That night we will not   
To sleep,  
And together we'll fly,  
And that dirty dog look.  
And I'd rather die for you...

 

John  
sad

 

But if this really necessary?

 

Sherlock  
sure

 

But we will try!!!

 

The voice behind the curtain

 

How touching!  
Oh, for crying out loud!


	11. Part 11

Sherlock

 

Who else is here?  
And get out here!  
And show us your face!

 

Room weightless through the air sails a familiar pointy-eared type

 

Eared

 

I - Pak. I love  
And favor.   
And by the way, Mr. great Detective  
No one spoke,   
As the wings are you?

 

Sherlock  
instinctively closes a drooping John

 

Go don't go,  
So... nothing and nothing,  
You better tell me,  
Why are you here are you here?

 

Pak

 

About times, about customs...  
Where the hospitality of the Lord?  
You, Mr. Holmes,  
I'd hurried straight to the Thames,  
Since there are now and   
Legacy Archmage,  
And the book is deep at the bottom.  
But now  
Your appearance - that was me.  
Whatever helps you sleep at night child  
Let's not crying.

 

Sherlock

 

Thank you.  
But I don't believe  
You.  
Not obessud.  
But to meet fate   
We go  
Flew, John.  
I would have left you,   
But I don't want...  
To lose you.

Fly out the window. Going a little insecure, which is natural for those who went yesterday on my own two feet. John flies quiet, low, almost touching the wings of the roof. Sherlock had already settled in and walks around each other in circles. And here is the Thames.

 

John

 

There he is,  
A staff member from science,  
What was there...

 

Sherlock  
with tenderness and concern in his voice

 

Sit on this roof.  
Ah, no better here...  
On tower bridge.  
And nowhere here do not move.  
I'll deal with him...

 

John  
sadly

 

Misgivings plagued me  
Be careful, okay?

 

Sherlock

 

Well.


	12. Part 12

Apartment Sherlock. Gargoyles already in the collection. So here it is and Pak, who is in hysterics over the breast shakes Freddie.

 

Freddie

 

Here guys  
You did it!!!

 

Pak

 

Ah!... Di di di...!  
No hands!!

 

Murdock

 

What are you mumbling about, pendejo?!  
Add you, bitch?! Huh?!!

 

Foxy

 

Hey, captain, drop the anchor!  
He after all is trying to say!

 

Pak  
with a businesslike view of straightening his clothes

 

Hmm. How cruel you are.  
You cannot tell me that whether   
Just to amuse  
The poor child?

 

Russell

 

What else di...  
Stop IT, or what?!  
Are you stupid?! Yes I you...

Suddenly, Chica, standing at the wall, emits a noisy sigh. It is considerably annoying Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy.

 

Bonnie  
rushing to his beloved

 

Dear, what is it?   
Hurt?

 

The female tries to answer, but her face was distorted by pain, and she's holding on to life with a groan slips on moaning on the floor.

 

Bonnie  
clutching his head

 

Freddie!  
NOW SHE WILL CARRY THE EGG!!!

 

Noodle

 

Mommy!

 

Foxy

 

Damn, damn!!

 

Freddie  
nervously

 

So, Bonnie, stay with her.  
And we have to find Mr. Holmes.   
We put the in the story -   
And we can help out then.

Tudi

 

But somebody else  
Here to stay must!!  
But I never participated...

 

Noodle

 

Freddie-San,   
Allow me to assist  
for Chiki-San.

 

Freddie

 

Will be able?

 

Noodle

 

Please   
Trust me.

 

Murdock

 

Just in time for us  
Fell your happiness, fuck!  
Hey, pointy,  
Where are they sent?

 

Pak  
lost in the air

 

Thames, dear! Thames.

The elf disappears. Murdock, Tudi, Russell, Freddy and Foxy without further ADO turns to dart out the window and fly towards the Thames. In the apartment remain poor Chica, Bonnie, soothing favorite, the whimpering Carl and Noodle, aspiring cheerfully give instructions.

 

Chica

 

Oh...  
B-b-Bonnie...!

 

Noodle

 

Bonnie-San!  
Lay a blanket, hurry!!


	13. Part 13

Thames. Wet from head to toe young magician, hiding under the bridge, devouring eyes, copper casket in his hands, all covered with sticky ooze.

 

Descendant Archmage

 

I can't believe...  
Oh, Yes! So many days and here it is,  
Reward!!  
Huh?! Who is this?!!

 

Sherlock  
swooping at the head of the descendant

 

Come on, come on  
Drop the casket!  
And the world around us  
Back, finally!!!

 

Descendant Archmage  
rising to his feet with a snarl

 

And you take it from me!  
Wait, wait! "Back", you say?  
So you're the one?!  
Oh, boy! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!!   
The great mystery of all Britain!!  
Well Pack, well son of a bitch!!   
Hilarious!!

 

Sherlock  
with a short growl

 

Funny you?  
And we'll laugh together  
(sharply hit on the chest with his paw,he flies off into the water and goes to the bottom)  
Isn't it funny?  
Watch it  
Cool gurgle?!

But the asshole just starts to laugh laughter. And this time it worked - in its place appears a black otter, which immediately dives exactly where fell the coveted casket.

Sherlock ducks behind and grabs the otter across the trunk. Soars into the sky with her, and then abruptly has the otter on the waterfront.

 

Sherlock

 

Where are you going,  
Punk?  
I didn't let go.  
And if you survive,  
We'll come back for the casket.  
But this is unlikely....

 

The magician takes their natural look and throws the detective-the gargoyle over her shoulder.

 

Descendant Archmage

 

N-on you! Yeah, in your dreams!  
Soon dawn and turn to stone you, mister!   
Then the book is mine, and you   
The damn gargoyles   
Could suffer the same fate! Forever and ever!

 

Sherlock  
missing descendant claws

 

Fuck you!!!  
Let them turn to stone,  
But then you're coming with me!!!  
Gavnyuk!!!!  
(grabs his teeth into the shoulder)

Someone's body, almost without a sound, enters the water, then water comes out of the box, breaks it, takes out a book and begins to fiercely tear the pages, sitting at tower bridge. Small scraps of pages of the plan lazily in the dark water of the Thames.

 

Descendant Archmage

 

Nooooo!!!  
Stop!! Don't you dare!!

 

Throws Sherlock and with a howl of rushing straight to sitting on the bridge.

 

Sherlock rushes to his feet, and they roll head over heels to the river. Sherlock rips the claws and teeth of a has wings, but keeps it in the vise of the paws, not allowing to escape.

 

Sherlock

 

Where are you?  
Bastard!!!  
(rips his claws)  
We're not finished yet!!!  
(bites his ear)  
Fight, you fucking homosexual!!!!  
(grabs his teeth into the neck)

The one on the bridge, and this is John, tearing a book in pieces so tiny that they look like petals floating on water. Scraps of soggy and crawl. John pulls the cover. Vehemently and fiercely.

 

Young magician gathers his last strength and Bang the size of a black bear, covered in blood, roaring squeezes Sherlock in a steel embrace.

 

Bear

 

You won't get away!   
Kill!! I'll kill you both!!

 

Suddenly, a loud roar from the heavens, and on the head toed winged kite falls the shadow. This Is Murdock

 

Murdock

 

Come on, paws  
Get, motherfucker!

 

Sherlock  
rolled away

 

Damn!!!  
Murdock!!!  
(spits blood)  
Come on to the bridge.  
I'm dealing with it!!!

 

Murdock  
"saluting"

 

You got it!

Rushes to the bridge and there was just Russell, Freddy and Foxy huddled near Jonah, shading him. Kind of angry gargoyles scary - eyes blaze like searchlights, fangs bared, wings open wide, breath with a snarl escapes from his throat.

 

Sherlock  
he breathes heavily

 

Bear, huh?  
And I'm not afraid of bears!  
(rushes at him, grumbling and growling)  
In gonna stomp your ass!!!!

 

But then - CRAP! Bear jaw is pressed and compressed in the neck of the detective. Hear a gurgling cough. John in terror settles on the roof. The others also shock.

 

Tudi

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

 

Sherlock is spread on the pavement. Beneath him spread the dull pool of blood.

 

John

 

SHERLOCK!!!!!!

 

Breaks down the bridge and in a rage rushes to the bear, forgetting everything, blind with grief and despair.


	14. Part 14

Follow John on freak rush Russell, Mads and Freddy with Foxy. All of them are concatenated into a furiously snarling tangle. And weeping Tudi lands next to Sherlock, lying on his back in a puddle of his own blood.

 

Tudi  
crying

 

No... We didn't want...  
Didn't want all  
So turned around,  
Mr. Holmes!

 

Sherlock  
with a weakening voice

 

Joe... Goo...  
John protect...  
Protect...  
(fades)

Tudi with mournful roar rushes to the furious animal.... But then the unexpected happens: bloodied, exhausted, wheezing bear throws a powerful clawed paw... and violently hits himself in the throat. Blood splashes, the bear chokes and scatters right in front of the gargoyles, turning to black smoke.

 

Foxy  
stunned

 

... Yourself KILLED?!

 

Murdock

 

Whew... Well what  
With fuck take?

 

John  
flies to the body of another

 

Sherlock!!!  
Don't you dare!!!  
Don't die!!!  
(falls on him and roars, choking back tears.)

 

Sherlock  
opening eyes

 

Joe...  
John...  
Well... what are you...  
I'm still alive....  
Don't cry....  
...and I got a warm...  
Became so...

John glows. After glows wounded Sherlock, and then the glow spread to the gargoyles.

 

Freddie

 

Ah ha... Hands!  
Where are your hands?

 

Gargoyles hold hands and without the aid of wings soar in the air, hanging a few metres above the ground. With their mouths they fly in unison obscure words similar to Latin, and then a pillar of light falls on the poor sobbing Sherlock and John. In a moment the brightest flash floods all around. It scatters - and on the ground is Sherlock, and John still sobbing on his chest. They both have become people again. And Sherlock's body on a single wound. Here his eyelids trembled, and the detective with one hand hugged a crying friend. And two steps away from them are five gargoyles exhausted.

 

Sherlock  
feeling embarrassed

 

Yes totally, John.  
While I'm alive... still.

John  
with one hand wiping her tears, pulling the second man to himself

 

Yet you pull something like that,  
I'll kill you!  
(and sincerely finds Sherlock in a hug)

 

Sherlock  
covered with thick blush

 

Are you...John...  
Not here, not there.  
We need  
Friends to help  
The gargoyles!

 

John  
opening arms

 

Yeah.  
Come on,  
Until the sun rose.

 

Approach the gargoyles, and I begin vigorously to bring to. The guys Wake up after ten seconds, that's just feel not so good. Especially Tudi - he has everything else and headache.

 

Tudi

 

Oh... no one has a tablet? And...?  
Are you not dead?!! But... but...

 

Sherlock  
grinning

 

I don't know how,  
But I'm still alive.  
Let's slowly  
Take off  
And home to me!


	15. Epilogue

Again the apartment on Baker street. And Sherlock and Watson - both pale, with dark circles under his eyes, but still happy. Especially John. And gargoyles are also in the collection. Chica pulls me to him wrapped in a kitchen towel wet the egg, and Bonnie proudly embraces your shoulders favorite. Karl is comfortably settled on his shoulder Freddie.  
Before dawn an hour and a half.

 

Chica  
smiling sheepishly

 

We...you ...   
Carpet a bit soiled.  
Not scary?

 

Bonnie

 

Hmmm. Forgot something  
We are to warn. Exactly  
Not scary?

 

John  
waving her hand

 

Yes all this nonsense.  
The carpet in the trash...  
I live  
And healthy!

 

Sherlock  
yawning

 

Oh, sorry,  
For God's sake!  
The magician vanished  
He's saying the...  
You, if anything,  
Fly again

And now it's time to say goodbye. Gargoyles I sincerely thank the detectives for saving and in turn stand by the window. Murdock takes off first, leaving pure English.

 

Tudi

Thank you! Goodbye!

(flies out of the window)

 

Noodle

 

Arigato! The Sarab!

(flies)

 

Russell

 

FizKult Privet!

(flies)

 

Freddie

 

Well, it happens!

crashes, after taking Carla`s into the clutches of

 

Foxy

 

Adios, cap!

(flies)

 

Bonnie

 

If the boy will be -   
Know how to call it.

 

Chica

 

Come on, honey!  
Right, awkward...

fly turns

Sherlock and John  
both chorus

 

Fly!!!  
Maybe  
The email will send  
With some crow!!!  
Bye!!!  
Until we meet again!!!

 

All!


End file.
